Earthe
by MessageRat
Summary: This is a crossover of the Septimus Heap and Percy Jackson books, of which I do not own, or claim to own, any ideas or characters.
1. Part One: The Arrival

Once, long ago, when the battle between Titans and Gods was newly won, there was a young queen of the Amazons. Tall and graceful, she was a daughter of Aphrodite with long, dark hair and sparkling violet eyes.

One fateful day, she met a mortal warrior, and, although she had been warned of the danger of this by her sisters, she fell in love with him. Despite her secret, the queen, whose name was Eleanor, continued to rule the tribe, as was typical. She could not hide however, her pregnancy, which, when they discovered it, her subjects cast her into exile, and her lover abandoned her.

A few days later, Eleanor remained on the small raft she had been provided with, praying desperately to the gods to give her a second chance. She was starving and near dying of thirst, and her mother took pity on her. Aphrodite was about to transport her daughter to an island far away from the dreaded Sea of Monsters, when Eleanor saw in the distance, the two most feared monsters of the young world, Scylla and Charybdis.

Just as Aphrodite was about to save Eleanor, the small raft and the young woman were sucked into Charybdis. Her last thoughts, as the whirlpool dragged her down, were of her lover, for although he had left her, she still loved him as dearly as before.

It was a busy day at the Port, and Alyosha, an old sailor, was tired of hearing the boasts of the younger men. He just happened to be staring off into the horizon, ignoring the tale of a rather burly man, when he saw a small dot approaching the docks.

"Ship!" he yelled, happy to get away from his tedious duties as Supervisor of the Dock.

Excited, he ran back to the main port office to tell the Customs Officer of this new arrival. The Officer's irritating secretary greeted him.

"How do you today, Alyosha?" the secretary asked of him.

"Fine, thank you. But I have a matter to discuss with the Customs Officer. _Now._ "

"Ooh, what news?" Alyosha sighed, but he knew that the secretary would not let him see the Officer until he told him.

"A ship. Newly arrived. Hard to tell what it looked like, it was too far away." The secretary, who had jumped up from his desk and crossed the room to greet the sailor, hurried back to his small desk and began to shuffle through papers.

After a couple of minutes, he found what he was looking for. A small, leather-bound book. He quickly flipped through the book until he found that day's date.

"That's funny. No ships are to come in today." said the secretary, confused.

"Please, the ship is nearly here, let me speak to the Customs Officer." said Alyosha, annoyed. Finally, the secretary stood up and said simply:

"I will alert the Customs Officer, and send him down to the dock shortly." Alyosha rolled his eyes, and hurried back down to the dock, where the vessel he had spied earlier was arriving.


	2. Part Two: A Queen For a Castle

Eleanor opened her eyes and saw above her a billowing canopy. She lightly stepped off the cot someone had laid her down on and began to take in her surroundings. An old man entered the tent, and Eleanor stared. She had seen him before, but she could not remember.

"Who are you?" she asked, her violet eyes wide in wonder.

"Do you not remember me, Eleanor? I am Alyosha. It seems the gods have granted you eternal youth. How kind of them."

"Alyosha. But, that's not possible. That can't be possible." Eleanor recalled the young sailor she had met just about three months ago. She was astonished, but she kept her voice calm.

"Well, Alyosha, you have, erm, changed over three months."

"Three months?" Alyosha was getting nervous now too. "I have been here these past fifty years!"

Demigod and sailor stared at one another. Eleanor tried to make sense of what was happening, but she just couldn't make sense of it. How could a few month pass on her island, while decades had taken their toll on Alyosha? The two talked late into, the night, and they decided to leave the matter for now. So Eleanor wrote down all she could remember into a small book, as clues to what might have happened.

About a week later Eleanor gave birth to three baby girls, and only a few days after that, a ship came into the Port carrying a terrible sickness. Alyosha knew that he could not move from his small home by the beach, he was too old, but he must get Eleanor and her daughters away from the sickness that was already spreading a panic among the Port inhabitants. He spent what money he had on an antique barge and crown, hired rowers, and told them to take her and her daughters towards a small village up the river.

When Eleanor reached the town, they were astonished by her extravagant possessions and gave her a lovely sandstone house. Soon she found herself governing the people, for she was a kind and just ruler. So for centuries upon centuries, the daughter of Aphrodite passed down her crown to her daughter, as well as the distinctive traits of dark, wavy hair and deep violet eyes.


End file.
